


Technoblade oneshots

by cloudygraybees



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottomblade, Consent is Sexy kids, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GNB, M/M, Multi, Smut, TNF, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), dnb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudygraybees/pseuds/cloudygraybees
Summary: I’ve been looking please I need more Techno contentI am not comfortable with the actual creators seeing this if they do and are uncomfortable it will be deletedReminder I haven't written smut in like a year or two so any smut will most likely be shit also I'm not very good at writing so :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

Help give ideas I honestly can’t write smut like I used to I need ideassss please suggest stuff

I will not write anything with

  * Minors
  * Blood play
  * Harsh degrading (I’m fine with writing crap like Slut, Whore, and stuff in that kind of category)
  * orgasm control (if it's too harsh)
  * incest



I’ll write 

  * Daddy kink
  * Puppy thingy ig 
  * hair pulling 
  * pain kink (sorta)
  * A/B/O
  * threesome 



yeah give me suggestions I’m open to anything smut or not I just want More Dreamnoblade stuff but other ships are fine too :)


	2. Work? No fuck that... literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh this was request by a guest but like I said I can’t write smut for shit so you have been warned

He lived with his boyfriend of seven years they met in high school and slowly but surely moved in with each other.

Dream liked to mess with Techno at times sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't I guess this is one of the times it did...

"Techno~" Dream wrapped his arms around his waist "Wha-what" Techno blushed at the feeling of Dreams breath on his neck "what ya doin~" "W-working leave-leave me- alone~" he moaned at the last part "hmm? What now?" He kissed and bit at the side of Techno's neck "F-fuck off you-you heard me" Dream moved down to his collarbone. "Didn't think I did...say it again for me please~" Techno moaned again "N-no...you-ah~" "f-fuck st-stop you kn-know what you're d-doing" Dream smirked "I don't think I do~" he giggled finding a new spot of Techno's neck to suck on.

"Just-Fuck- fucking fuck me already!" "That's what we like to hear~" Techno moaned "Fuck off" "mhmm" Dream picked up Techno leading him to their room and placing him on the bed "you okay with this?" Dream asked before removing either of their clothes "Please" Techno breathed out "okay just tell me when you need me to stop" Techno nodded taking off his shirt and pants.

"Oh~ already hard I see~" Techno turned away "shut up" Dream smiled as he removed his clothes "look at you so pretty like this" Techno's face heated up "n-no you just-you just c-caught me off guard d-don't- mmm" he got a little mad at himself for not coming up with anything "what ever you say sweetie" Dream smirked at his blushing boyfriend.

With all clothes removed Dream moved right in between his legs "all spread out, just for me" he moved his hand over to Techno's cheek moving his face to face him "Aw look at you all flushed up" "mmm" he whined "T-touch me p-please" he laid his head back "what ever you say prince" he grabbed a bottle of lube of the dresser and spread it on his fingers "open your legs" he nudged the inside of his thighs "mhmm" Techno slowly opened his legs a bit embarrassed "good good" he angled his finger to Techno's hole "ready" Techno nodded.

He winced a bit with the feeling of his finger "can I move?" He nodded "k" he started slowly moving back and forth adding another finger later on and curling and uncurling his fingers "mmm! F-fuck!..." Techno moaned a whined at the feeling "f-faster p-please" he broke out "aww I'm afraid I have stop" "wh-what why?" His eyebrows went in "because you're all stretched and I can't have you cumming on my fingers alone" Techno nodded and whined at the empty feeling.

"Here we go" Dream said as he applied the lube to his cock and lined himself up "ready" Techno nodded "okay..." he slowly inserted himself making sure not hurt him too much. "Deeper...p-please" Dream smiled and went deeper in stopping mid length. 

They both stayed still for a bit until Techno adjusted to it and gave Dream the okay to move

"Your feeling okay bub?" Techno nodded tears slowly falling down his face as he moaned in pleasure. "B-big! V-v-very big" Dream smiled and laughed "thanks bub" (I was gonna but babe or baby but I honestly can't stand it) he quickened his pace "fuck! Faster please faster!" He backed himself on Dream's dick "Please! Fuck! Please please please!" Dream sped up finding Techno's sweet spot "Oh fu-GAhhh!" He moaned "there! There there there! Fuck fuck!" Dream made sure to angle himself to where he was hitting his spot every single time. "Mmmfph!" He opened his mouth at the quickened pace "ho! Oh! Oh! Fuck! Mmm!"

Dream chuckled "fa-feel good" Techno nodded aggressively "mhm!" "Fuc-!" He gripped the sheets "Please! D-dreaaammm! I'm-i'm- FUCK!" He moaned before cumming "aw baby came already" Dream leaned down "I still have to cum though" he whispered in his ear "wait..I- pause please" he whined, he really need a break after that his body was on fire. "Okay just for a second" Techno nodded calming down.

"O-okay y-you can move now" Dream started off slowly but sped up with time "F-fuck after all that still so tight, still wrapped so nicely around me" He groaned "m-making me fe-feel so good" Techno tightened around him at the praise "oh did we like that?" He held his face "n-no shut up ju-just-" he didn't finish what he was gonna say "okay sweetie" Dream continued to hit his prostate "D-dream p-please I- I can't!" Dream smirked "try and we can cum together hmm?" Techno nodded "O-okay I'll I'll try" he smiled.

Techno was close and Dream could tell "you ready?" He nodded "please" Dream sped up more "okay...one...two...Thr- agah!" He came, Techno did a second after.

"Aw look at you so hot a sweaty just from what I did to you" he pulled Techno up and whispered in his ear "so so pretty" he kissed his cheek. "Sh-shut up and get out off me" he turned away face all flushed up. "Just a sec" he shifted a bit his dick hitting right at Techno's prostate "Gah! Mmm" he moaned and dug his face into dreams shoulder "you did that on purpose asshole" Dream smiled "I did nothing of the sort" He picked up Techno and placed him to the side of him, Techno whined at the empty ness.

"Now how about we get you cleaned up hmm?" Techno nodded opening his arms to be picked up "can't walk eh?" He turned to the side and grumbled "y-your fault" Dream laughed and walked over to pick him up "just like a little baby" "shut up" He moved his head away "aww I want to see your face though" Techno shook his head "clean me up first and I'll think about it" "what ever you say" 

They made it to the bathroom and Dream placed him down to run the bath water "anddd there we go I think that's warm enough" he let the water run for just a bit longer before placing Techno in the bath and hopped in himself sitting behind Techno.

He grabbed a rag from the side of him and applied soap to it rubbing it around Techno, which then led him to lean back on Dream closing his eyes "enjoying yourself" Techno opened his eyes "maybe" Dream leaned down to kiss him "I'm glad" he continued to clean off Techno.

***

After getting them both cleaned up He wrapped a towel around Techno and himself picking Techno back up and leading him back to the room and placing him on the bed. "All good honey?" Techno nodded "f-feeling a bit better" "good" he kissed the top of his head.

***

All dressed up in comfy clothes they laid on their now clean bed and watched tv while cuddling. "I still have work to do y'know" "it can wait until Tomorrow" "better not pull the same shit again tomorrow" Dream nodded and smiled "we'll see, you don't seem to upset by it anyway" Techno blushed "sh-shut up" 

This felt nice, being close with each other felt nice, they wanted this forever. "I love you" Dream looked down at his boyfriend "I love you too" Techno cuddled closer to him falling asleep slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you anyways leave more requests I would love to write them :)


	3. Just a question

Yooo be honest would y’all like just normal fluff and maybe angst cause honestly I’m a lot better at that then smut so like...would y’all like it? (I am still writing smut rn I just kinda want to write angst and fluff)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short sorry
> 
> also, it's four am and I spent like an hour on this o like... here ig anyways enjoy the angst fluff crap

**_What were they?_ **

That was a question Technoblade had often asked himself.

They hung out for sure, enjoyed each other's company, did many other things together.

And? And what, what did he get out of it...what did they get out of it.

He couldn't figure it out, and it's not like he hadn't tried to talk to Dream about it, Dream just seemed to not care. what could he do about that?

***

"Dream" Dream turned to face the other man "hmm?" Techno sighed, he really needed to do this, but he was scared.

"We need to talk" Dream raised his brow "About what" "us..." Dream laughed lightly "what's there to talk about" Techno's face was plain staring right at him "This is serious" Dream's smile went straight to a frown.

"Well it's not something I want to talk about" He turned around crossing his arms, "Dream please, you know how much of a problem this is. if we don't talk about it now we're gonna have a problem later and I really don't want that for us" Dream sighed "If we talk about it now then we'll have problems now and ** _I_ **really don't want that"

"No, we won't, it'll help" Dream shook his head " I love you that's all that needs to be said" "Yeah but in what way? I need to know Dream. In what way do you love me" Dream had a mix of fear and sadden in him, it was a bad combination, really bad.

"Fuck I don't know" he threw his arms up "That's the problem!" Dream sighed relaxing "I mean I can kiss you and not feel weird, I can do other stuff with you and not feel weird, I just love you...what else do I say?" "Platonic or romantic" "both" Techno groaned "we can't fucking hang out without knowing" "You're my friend! My lover! My everything! I don't know what to say to you!"

Techno's eyes watered he didn't cry though "okay...Dream I think we may, we may need a break" now Dream was the one crying "What? no..why I know why but...bubba please" Techno shook his head "we need time to talk about it take a break, I don't know but if you can't figure it out then I don't know what we'll do.." Dream sighed "Okay..." He walked off crying.

***

It's been a month or two since they had talked. "Should I???" He questioned to himself holding out his phone looking at the texts he and techno sent out a month or two ago. "mmm I dunno.." he sighed, he'd been desperate for Techno's attention ever since their 'fight' he never got it, he was sad about it, yes, but he thought it was good for them... maybe

***

He thought about calling Techno...he didn't, in fact, he was driving over to his at the moment. while talking to Phil

"Hello?" Phile picked up "Oh thank god" Dream let out a sigh of relief "What'd ya need?" "can you uhh tell me if Techno is home alone right now" Phil laughed "Uhh he's not" "Huh?" "He normally is" "Yeah but he wanted me and Will over today, I get Will to leave if you need, Just depends on why you want him alone..." "Uh, we just need to talk" "Talk? about what?" Dream sighed "Us??" Phil gasped and made a noise of acknowledgment "Fuckin finally, Techno' been all fuckin weird and sad since then" "yeh I'll get Will to leave with me. Dream cheered to himself "Thanks Phil" "mhm" Phil hung up.

***

He knocked on the door of Techno's apartment "Did ya leave something Ph-" he paused as he opened the door "Oh...uh hi" Dream smiled nervously "Can we talk?" Techno nodded and let him in.

"So you wanted to talk about **it** I assume" Dream nodded "well go on" Dream took a deep breath "I love you, and I know why, I know in what way, I know why I need you, Why I love you, I know." Techni tilted his head "And that is??" "You, you're perfect amazing and I want to be with you every moment of the day, kissing you spending time with you, honestly we could be doing nothing And I'll still love every moment of it" "Romantic, those are my feelings for you, all the way, forever always, I love you so so much god it's unbelievable" Dream smiled and walked over to Techno hugging him "I love you bubba I love you so much, I want to be with you forever please bubba"

Techno cried "Oh, I thank you...I love you too" he hugged him back shoving his face into the crook of his neck "I love you bubs" He sighed. He'd never felt so relieved in his life, he was finally with the one he loved, the one he needed.

"Cuddle?" Dream nodded "Sure" He laid back onto the couch letting Techno fall on top of him hugging him tightly a Dream played with his hair "I love you so much, I hope you remember that" Techno nodded with a smile "mhm, I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry chapter is really short but dreamnoblade fluff :)


	5. Kitty (kinky shit ig)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh things y’know I don’t really have a purpose for writing this but I wrote it there you go :)

"N-nya!~" (I regret everything just from that) Techno moaned out as he bounced up and down on the dildo he had on his chair.

***

Dream wouldn't be home for a while and Techno wanted to have some fun {hoping Dream would join ofc}

He looked around his 'toy box' for something fun to play with "ah ha" he said as he pulled up cat ears and a tail (butt plug shit idk) 

"Perfect" he smiled, he grabbed a dildo along with the rest, cause what else would he play with himself with {defiantly not his fingers they annoy him the most} 

***

With everything lubed up, the tail in, the ears on; he felt so perfect, so pretty. he shook his bottom around watching the tail move.

As he did that he looked over to the dildo he picked it up and placed it up in front of his face "I wish he was here..." he moaned as he licked up and down the dildo slowly putting it in his mouth bobbing his head up and down.

He moaned on the dildo before taking it out of his mouth with a weird pop. "J-just- h-have to-" he huffed and raised his ass up, placing the dildo on his chair and taking the plug out.

"H-here we go" he sat down slowly on the dildo reaching half way before letting out a loud groan.

He paused before lifting himself back up slamming down and moaning as he did he feeling it all the way in him filling him up.

He continued to move faster and faster which each hit. Sooner or later reaching his prostate, "nygahh! Yes yes! Again again!" He cried positioning himself to hit his prostate each time "f-f- nya! Harder!" 

It felt so good, he bet he looked so pretty legs spread wide as he bounced himself up and down. He wondered what mess he would leave he boyfriend to see.

It excited him so much, he went faster and faster hitting the right spot every time, he couldn't stop m, he didn't want to. "Ma-mmm faaa-" he moaned out so loud he could probably be heard from the next house over.

(This shit happens every single time , the mf walks in and shit happens y'know you're gonna be seeing this a lot from me I don't have many ideas)

Jingle jingle, click

"Techi! I'm backkkk!" Dream yelled out to him

"Techno??" Dream walked around the house looking for Techno

"Mmm! Fuck! D-Dream! P-please!" Techno cried out not even noticing Dreams yelling

"Oh ho ho" he smirked exactly knowing what he was doing now "wanted to give me surprise when I got back hmm" he walked over to their room door

"N-nya!~" Techno moaned out as he bounced up and down on the dildo he had on his chair.

"Mmm so this is what you've been doing while I was gone" Dream walked over to Techno picking up his face with his single finger "eh pretty boy?"

"N-nya" Techno put his hands out in a little (paw?? I dunno you figure it out) shape, blushing like crazy as he continued to bounce on the dildo.

"I'm gonna stop you there kitty~" he held down Techno's hips making he take the whole thing.

"Mmvvmm! T-that! Deep! D-deep! P-p-please Gahhh!" He moaned feeling the whole dildo in his ass.

"Feel good?" "V-ver- ah!" "Hmm kitty?" "Mhm! B-best! Th-thank- thank you" he groaned grinding his hips on the thing below him.

"How about you be a good kitty and lay on the bed for me?" Techno whined "b-but- I'm" he had his mouth wide open and he continued to grind on the dildo "feel good" Dream shook his head "be a good kitty and get on the bed" 

Techno stopped grinding and got up from the dildo moaning at the movement but whining at the loss.

He climbed up on the bed next to him spreading his legs wide open as he laid down.

"Oh so so good, isn't he?" Dream patted Techno's head "m-mhm!" Techno hummed rubbing himself on Dream. "M-make- make k-kitty f-feel ga-g-good please" he cried.

"Just a second hun" he smiled as he got off the bed removing his pants and shirt along with his boxers.

"God look at you, all spread out, you look so beautiful hmm kitty" Techno nodded "nya~" he said as Dream traced a finger along his chest.

Dream started to place tiny kisses on his chest, biting and nipping at anything he could touch. "Mmvph" Techno whined at the touch.

"P-please" he breathed out "p-please I-I need it" "Need what hun?" "Y-you I I want, I want y-you in me! P-please! I want it s-so baddd!" He whimpered as he rubbed his bare ass onto Dreams dick edging himself.

"Do you want it that bad?" He nodded "s-so much" "please" Dream smirked "how long do you think you can go" Dream shoved three fingers in pushing them in and out of Techno "mmph! S-so long! Please! I want it! I want it so bad! Please please please!"

"You really like these fingers huh" Techno nodded "you think you could go with just these or do you need something else?" He nodded again "ya- ah- you! I want you!" He moaned.

"What was that kitty? You want this again?" He picked up the dildo swinging it in front of his face "n-no! Please!" He whined as he felt the object go into his ass "you took it so well earlier, you looked like you liked it too...so why don't you want it now?" Dream said as he pushed it in and out of him at a fast motion.

"Ma-fuc- p-please! I-I don't! D-Dream I'm gonna c-cum!" Dream refused to listen "better not kitty, have some control" he smirked pushing the object all the way in "Nnnn ga-gah! Fuck! Please I can't- I can't hold it in anymore!"

He took the object out and softened his face "just a check up hun, how are you feeling?" "Mmvmm" "g-good continue p-please" Dream smiled "okay good" 

"Do you want to continue with the dildo or do you want something else?" Techno whined "s-something else" "can I take a guess on what you want" "mhm" 

Dream smiled "alright then" "ready to continue" "y-yeah" 

Dream angled himself at Techno's hole "okay then" he said as he slowly entered him "nya~" Techno moaned "o-oh fuck do that again kitty" Techno pushed himself down "n-nya-ah!" He bit his lip as Dream started to move.

"Again" "nya~!" 

"Alright kitty, I want you to ride my cock" "I- o-okay" Dream picked up Techno angling him a bit.

"N-now?" Dream nodded "go on" Techno started off slowly bouncing up and down slightly. "Nya~ hitting r-right there~" he said as he sped up trying to hit his prostate.

"Aah! T-there! I want it s-so so bad!" He started slamming himself down on Dream holding himself up with just his arms and nails.

"Ooh kitty has his claws out" Dream said as Techno scratched his back with his nails "s-sorry it just- n-nya~ f-feels good" he slowed down slightly his legs getting weak.

"C-can't ma-move" he stuttered "can you try kitty" "mmmk" Techno shakily moved up his legs immediately giving up and slamming him back down "n-nya! I c-can't!" He cried.

"I'll help you okay" "mhm" Dream held Techno by the waist helping him bounce up and down.

“N-nya! I-I want- I want to cum!” He started grinding on Dream with each bounce. 

“Go on bubba, cum” Techno tried to move faster “N-nya~ ah!” He came with a scream “th-thank you” he laid his head on Dream’s shoulder.

“Aw such a pretty kitty, do you need a break sweetheart?” “N-no y-you nnngh need to uh c-cum” Dream smiled “you sure honey?” Techno nodded “L-let y-you-“ he gave up and just laid himself out “f-fill me please” Dream smirked “gladly” 

He grabbed Techno’s hips and started thrusting in aggressively {not too harsh tho he didn’t want to hurt Techno} “eugh! Ah! Fa! Fuck! N-nya~! P-please! G-go fa-faster!” He broke out.

“What ever you say kitten” he kissed Techno’s lips before speeding up. “O-oh kitty! S-so close! Do you want me to- gah! Fill you up?” He looked down at his lover and watched as his moved with him, mouth wide up open, legs spread, hair messy, cat ears not even on at that point. 

“Yes! Please! F-fill me up! Fill me up with your sw-sweet cum!” He screamed “alright kitty!” Dream pushed himself in as far as he could go and came with one last thrust. 

Dream stopped and breathed heavily “aww kitty look at you, you look so pretty” “are you okay?” Techno nodded “y-yes I fell s-so good” he wiggled himself around.

With that Dream pulled out watching as his cum fell out of Techno “I wish I could take a picture of you”

Techno’s eyes fell heavy “nghh D-Dreamy” he mumbled “I need- b-bath please” Dream nodded “I know Sweetheart” he got off the bed and picked up Techno bringing him to the bathroom.

***

After cleaning up all Techno wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn’t lay in his bed and couldn’t walk so he had to rely on Dream to carry him and wash their sheets.

“Did you like being a kitty” Techno nodded slightly “I liked the idea of being yours” Dream smiled “you’re already mine sweetie, no need for being a kitty” he gave Techno a kiss and placed him of the couch.

“But I would mind if you did it again” Techno smiled “okay...nya~” he put his hands up in the same paw position he did earlier “okay kitty” Dream patted the Top of Techno’s head.

***

Bed was finally clean and ready to lay on. Dream placed Techno on the bed letting him snuggle up before he got in, “comfortable honey?” Techno nodded and shifted to Dream wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. 

“That’s good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more Ideas for different things and yes don’t worry I have too Techno that I’ll write


	6. Ayo??

I made a Twitter for updates and to share random crap related to the fics I write on here feel free to follow @cloudygraybees :)


End file.
